Fender Tremolo
Fender Tremolo is a vicious pirate and the main villain from Cyborg universe. Main Allies: Malefor, Rico Dredd, Penelope(Sly Cooper) Worst Enemies: Jack Bauer, Skipper, Bowser Jr He leads a gang of vicious, barbarous vandals and marauders called the Bandits or the Pirates, Fender himself being no different than his gang followers. He has been rivals with Sly Copper and his gang a long time ago Legends of Light and Darkness He debuts here along with Rico and Bowser Jr and help Malefor in his schemes and Rico in his to take interpol. The terrible trio manages to take over Interpol sometime but how long will they hold it? He assists Bowser Jr and Rico Dredd in trying to find files on who Khan described opposed their attack. Fender is next seen with Dredd and Junior who try to arrest Bender and his 2 best friends. However things don't go to plan, when Bender shoot his tire out causing him to crash. Fender with Jr and Dredd puts Axl, Mojo and Lex in Interpol to use this to blackmail Bender and the others. Fender oversees the operations to make sure anyone who escapes gets killed if the heroes want to save the others. Getting rid of him was top piroty which Jack Frost and Axel did though it wasn't simple. Fender is intterogated by Skipper and Jack Bauer who brutally brake his legs, burn his face and throw him out of the ship. Fender reveals Malefor is not just wanting Equestria, he wants all major universes. He eventually recovers from his injuries and schemes with the other two and Malefor to kill Zordon for revenge on Bender and his associates for burning his face and forcing him out of action for a time being. Fender joins with Malefor in making Malefor's message apparent and threatens Izzie with death if she declines Junior. He and Rico Dredd send Silas on some kind of strange mission though we don't know it. Dredd and him goad Junior into thinking he can't do this without them. The two learn that the dogs are loose so Dredd and Fender decide to kill them.Fender almosts kills the dogs but he and Dredd are attacked by Joker and his toxins. Fender ambushes Phantom R and fight him. Fender gets the upperhand with a minigun and nearly killed Phantom R, Marie though not wanting to see her boy friend in danger, she attacks Fender with a punch so hard that he flies into a wind turbine and gets cut up. Allies and enemies Allies: his pirates, Penelope(Sly Cooper), Rico Dredd, Malefor, The League of Darkness Enemies: Gibson Rickenbacker, Pearl Prophet, Scamp, Angel, Phantom R, Marie, Sly Cooper and his gang, Carmelita Fox, Stan Smith, Jack Bauer, Garret Bobby Ferguson, Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr, S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T, The B Team, The Alpha Team, Slade's ensemble, The Darkseven, Darkseid, The Joker Gallery fender 1.jpg fender 2.jpg fender 3.jpg fender 4.jpg fender 5.jpg fender 6.jpg fender 7.jpg fender 8.jpg fender 9.jpg fenderglasses.jpg Fender Tremolo 3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Malefor's Alliance Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Pirates Category:Partner Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Humans Category:Conspirators Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of the League of Darkness Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Villains in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Villains of Chronicles of Great New Empire